A Pesky Girl for a Roommate
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Blue is trapped with Green as a roommate. Mainly Oldrivalshipping. R&R! WARNING: kind of lemon... FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Character Introduction

A Pesky Girl for a Roommate

**A Pesky Girl for a Roommate**

**Introduction Chapter**

**NOTE: I put Blue as the boy and Green as the girl. In other chapters, don't review to tell me this: "you got it all mixed up!" or "why don't you tell us Blue was the boy and Green was the girl? I got it all mixed up!" Don't tell me you got it mixed up. I already put this notice in big letters already. And I didn't get it mixed. I just prefer referring to Blue as the boy who owns a Charizard and Green as the girl who owns a Blastoise. No mixing up now, yes? Also, Silver is not present in this story. That's because I hate Chosenshipping and Silver doesn't have a girl who can pair with him, so…. Don't tell me to pair Crystal with him. Crystal is with Gold!!**

**Main characters:**

Blue – aged 20

Green – aged 20

**Supporting characters:**

Red – aged 20

Yellow – aged 18

Gold – aged 17

Crystal – aged 17

Ruby – aged 16

Sapphire – aged 16

**Minor characters:**

Prof. Oak

**(****A/N) I know it is short, but this is supposed to be just the introducing characters chapter only. I'm writing the next chapter after I'm finished with writing the A/N. Well, looks like I'm done anyway. Remember to R&R my next chapter! **


	2. Punished

A Pesky Girl for a Roommate

**A Pesky Girl for a Roommate**

**Chapter 1**

_**Green's POV:**_

Everything seemed the same.

It was early dawn at Prof. Oak's lab. I wanted to curse myself for waking up so early, although I don't know why. I stretched my arms drowsily and jumped onto the bed again. This was the first time in months I got up so early.

Let me explain. I'm just a normal teenager with, well, cute pokemon. Yes, that is my specialty. You wanna see one of my pokemon? You will surely beg me for my pokemon if you see one. My name is Green and I'm your typical teenager. I specialized in conning people once, but I have matured quite a bit these years. I don't con now of course. But I would never forget that moment when I conned Red to buy my fake items for his Pika. HAHAHA!! It was truly hilarious when he believed me.

Anyway, my friends here at the lab are Red, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, and Sapphire. My best friends among them are Yellow and Sapphire. Um, I thought I was forgetting someone. There is Silver, who grew up with me, but he is on a vacation with his girlfriend. God knows when they will come back. Oh yes! I forgot Blue. He is a boy who…. doesn't know how to talk? No, I should be more polite and say that he doesn't talk much. He likes getting cocky, and that is one of the bad things about him. Even Red, who is his best, best, best friend, agrees with me!

I rested my head on the pillow. I glanced at the watch. It was only 6 o' clock. No one was even awake yet. But Prof. Oak may be. He is the researcher who owns the lab, and Green's grandpa. I tossed and turned. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" I yelled. I obviously could not go back to sleep.

I jumped out of my blanket and opened the door noisily.

"What's wrong? I thought I heard you shouting back there." said Prof. Oak.

"No, it's nothing. I just have some sleeping problems." I replied.

"Maybe you need some sleeping pills." Prof. Oak laughed.

"Don't even think about it. What's for breakfast anyway?"

"Ham and bacon with scrambled eggs."

"Really? Yeah! My tummy is rumbling."

"Well, you can't eat them now. You must wait till 8 o' clock when the others awake."

"What?!"

"Yes, Green."

"Aw, man."

I took a seat on the sofa and switched on the TV. "Remember to keep the volume down. The others are still sleeping!" Prof. Oak reminded me.

"……"

"You hear me, Green?!"

"Yes, Prof. Oak."

_**Blue's POV: **_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" yelled the pesky voice coming from that pesky girl next door.

"Pesky girl, can't she just at least try not to wake people up?" I yelled to myself angrily.

I sat up on the bed. I knew myself. Once I awoke, I can never get back to sleep. So I went to switched on the computer and began playing games. Not that I want Gramps to find out. He doesn't allow me to play so early.

Finally, I reached a high score. Not that I cared much anyway. I went onto the Internet and suddenly saw a screen staring at me. "Huh? What the hell is wrong with my Internet?" I screamed at my computer. I then noticed a message in big letters. I almost screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw it:

"YOU LOVE GREEN, BLUE. I AM PUTTING THIS MESSAGE ONTO EVERYONE'S COMPUTER IN THE LAB AND POSTING IT ALL OVER THE INTERNET TOO. MAYBE IT WILL GIVE YOU SOME COURAGE TO CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR GREEN.

FROM YOUR DEAREST FUNKY FRIEND,

GOLD"

"That Gold is gonna get it!!" I yelled, and stomped around my room like a mad man. He liked interfering a lot!

Gold's room was just beside mine. So I screamed against the wall with a microphone, "I DON'T LIKE GREEN!!"

_**An hour later….**_

"What have you done, Blue?! You've woken everybody up!" Gramps shouted at me.

"Well, no need to thank me! You can thank Gold for saying I l…" I replied, then stopped. I'm not getting myself embarrassed by saying it in front of Green. In the corner of my eye, I could see Gold smirking.

"What did you do, Gold?" Gramps asked.

"Nothing. I just said that he liked Green. It was just a little joke. He didn't had to get all worked up." Gold grinned.

My face turned red with embarrassment. "I'll pummel you for that!!" I screamed at him, and dived toward him. I chased him all around the lab.

_**Green's POV:**_

"What did you say?!" I yelled, and chased Gold along with Blue. In the end, we caught him. The only sound was Gold's screams and Blue and I whacking him.

A minute later, he was bruised and battered. "Look, guys, you didn't have to be so rough." Ruby told us, pitying the whacked Gold. "Well, you could tell him to stop posting these sort of nonsense!" Green yelled in reply.

_**In the afternoon….**_

The eight of us hurried to school. Mr. Butter gave us homework and boring lectures. I dozed off to sleep in class.

_**Blue's POV: **_

Mr. Butter was giving us one of his boring lectures! I looked around and caught a glimpse of Green sleeping. I smiled at once and dozed off too. I mean, a little sleeping can't hurt, right?

_**At Oak Laboratory….**_

"Alright, you two are going in there for punishment!" Prof. Oak screamed at us. The school principal had called him and informed him Green and I were sleeping in class. He punished us by locking us in a room, forbidding us to come out.

"WHEN DO WE COME OUT ANYWAY?!" I shouted.

"FIVE MONTHS LATER AND I MEAN IT!!"

I sighed as I slumped down onto the bed.


	3. Sharing the same bed?

**A Pesky Girl for a Roommate**

**Chapter 2**

_**Green's POV:**_

"What now?" I asked lazily. Blue growled. "I'm going to take a bath." he then headed toward the bathroom.

I searched for something to play with so I could stop getting bored. I know teenagers seldom use the word 'play', but I'm desperate. I spotted Blue's bag. _Maybe there is something inside, _I thought.

I digged into his bag and fished out a gameboy. I jumped for joy at once and started playing Pokemon. I stared at the powerful trained pokemon team. _Wow, I didn't know Blue had the time to play the gameboy so much, _I thought again.

His pokemon team consisted of a Charizard, a Beedrill, a Gengar, an Alakazam, a Golem, and a Mewtwo. They were all in their Level 90s except the Mewtwo who was already Level 100.

I started playing. But it was still boring. Blue had already defeated all the Gym Leaders and Elite Four, including the League Champion. Elite Four, Elite Four… That puts my brain onto fury mode. I mean, the Elite Four actually tried to exterminate the human race eight years ago. But I guess they're okay now, as Lorelei had helped us during the fight against Deoxys and the Three Beasts at the Sevii Islands.

I continued playing the game but I quit it and threw it into Blue's bag. "What a bad day." I mumbled.

Just then, Blue stepped out of the bathroom. I gasped. He was wearing a shirt which was dark in colour and had the word in big red letters 'HOT' emblazoned on it. His jeans were even darker and they looked very…. cool.

"You look so hot." I said, still gasping in excitement, before realizing I had said that aloud. "Come again?" Blue grinned flirtatiously. I blushed madly and turned away.

_**Blue's POV: **_

I looked as she turned away. What brought me to say that? And why am I grinning? I asked my brain, with no answer. I shrugged and lay down on the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?! I'm sleeping there!" Green yelled at me.

"Well, there are no mattresses here so I guess we just have to share the bed."

"Uh..?" Green turned away again. I could see a little red appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, if you are really that snobbish…" I kicked off the blankets and fished in my bag for a sleeping bag. "I'll sleep on the floor."

I felt a hand patted my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Green. "Hey, no, it's okay. You can have the bed." Green told me. I was surprised at her action. Green was usually… a bit selfish.

"No, you can have it if you like. Ladies first." I said calmly, and fished out my sleeping bag. "Maybe we can share it, if you want." gulped Green. I stared at her.

"You serious?" I asked. "Y… y.. yeah!" Green replied, with a bit of stammering. I could tell she was a bit of shy. "Well…." I put away the sleeping bag and shrugged. "I can't turn down a lady's offer." With that, I got into the blankets and snoozed.

_**Green's POV: **_

I looked at him dreamily. He was so… hot and cute. I snapped out of daydream mode and quickly turned on the TV. I was a little too surprised at my action. The situation is proving to be quite... interesting.

**(A/N) I know it is short! The next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Embarrassment

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**I know long time no write, but I only can write on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Bad, huh? If you really like my story, just favourite this and check it every Saturday for updates. R&R!**

_**Green's POV:**_

This was getting boring! There were no suitable channels for teenagers. Well, there was one about violence. But there was so much blood they were not suitable for anyone below 25 years old. Another channel was showing that damn TV show Dora The Explorer, only suitable for kids.

I switched the channel again. This time, it was one about the news. I shook my head, and switched the channel again. The channel was showing The Spectacular Spider Man. Yuck.

As I switched the channel again, Blue awoke. "Hey, pesky girl, can you try to turn the volume down? Perharps to 14 maybe?" he snorted.

I grunted and lowered the volume from 20 to 14. "Great one, pesky girl." he muttered as he drifted off to dreamland again. I switched the channel once more. It was showing some freaky show called Dexter's Laboratory. I stared at the characters. They were only about ten centimeters tall. I shook my head and changed the channel again.

This channel was showing another bad show called Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Those show creators obviously have no taste. Frustrated, I punched a button and the TV switched off. I slumped down onto the bed next to Blue. I checked the time. It was 10:30p.m. I closed my eyes and dozed off within minutes.

The next morning, I awoke to find myself in an… awkward position. Blue had his arms out and we had rolled into a hug in our sleep. Our bodies were touching. I gulped. Then I looked forward. I was very close to Blue's lips. Nervous, I came out of Blue's grasp quietly.

"Wow. I can't believe I hugged Blue while I was asleep." I said to myself nervously, and added my favourite grape-flavoured toothpaste into my toothbrush. "You're awake, huh, pesky girl…?" said a voice drowsily, making me jump.

I spun round to face Blue. I was just glad he didn't wake up before me to see our awkward position in our sleep. "Uh, good morning." I greeted him. Blue just gestured and slumped down onto the bed again. So rude!

As I stepped out of the bathroom, Blue got up. "I'm going to brush up, and then take a bath." he informed, and pushed past me. I frowned. He had not changed one bit after ten years. I shook my head and walked over to the stove. "Since Prof. Oak locked us here, I guess we have to prepare our own breakfast." I wondered.

"Blue likes to eat… um… come on, Green! You've known him for ten years and you still don't know what kind of food he likes." I reprimanded myself. Then I remembered Red telling me something, "Hey Green, you know something? I found out Blue's favourite food! I got it out of Prof. Oak, since Blue likes keeping things to himself. Heh. So, his favourite food is… well… fried eggs or either half-boiled eggs for breakfast, soup and rice plus chicken wings for lunch, and rice filled with curry and curry chicken for dinner! Clever, aren't I?"

I opened the fridge. It looked like it had an endless amount of eggs. I grabbed one and snatched it out, and slammed the fridge door.

_**Seven minutes later….**_

"That was some hot water running on the shower, huh?" Blue stared at the two plates of fried egg on the table.

"Uh huh! It's all set. Oh, hey, Blue. Thought I'd whip up something." I grinned. "I'm impressed." Blue grinned.

I watched him eat. I felt… dizzy when I stared at him. "He's so handsome." I muttered under my breath.

_**12.00a.m at night….**_

"Aren't you going to go to sleep?" I asked Blue, who was still playing with his gameboy. "Nah. You go to sleep if you want. Don't wait up for me. I'll doze off pretty late… say, 3:00a.m perharps.

"Uh, okay then." I laid down on the pillow and fell asleep in five minutes….

_**In Green's dream….**_

_**Normal POV: **_

"It's late, better get back to sleep." Green skipped into her room… to find Blue with nothing lying on her bed. As soon as he saw her, he pounced onto her.

Blue began kissing Green. "Hey, Blue, whatcha' doing?!" Green yelled. Blue pushed Green onto the bed.

Blue unbuttoned Green's shirt and kissed Green on the lips. Green pushed him away. "What are you doing, Blue?!" Green yelled.

"Isn't this what you want? And I feel the same way about you…." Blue pounced on Green again and digged his fingers into Green's armpit. "No, what are you…" Green was cut off by a kiss by Blue on the lips.

"I repeat: isn't this what you want?" Blue told Green, and kissed her again. He was pretty good at this. "I'm waiting for an answer." he said sternly.

Green was speechless, but managed to get some words out of her mouth. "Keep going." she surrendered. Blue smiled and they began making out under the blanket.

_**End dream….**_

_**Green's POV:**_

"HELLO!!" a loud yell stopped me from my pleasant dream. It was Blue. "What the heck is wrong with you? You kept chanting my name in your sleep." he said suspiciously.

"Uh? I did?" I blushed. "What's with that pinkish thing on your cheek?" he pointed. "Nothing! Uh.. uh… I'm going back to sleep!" with that, I quickly plopped my head onto the pillow. I guess I have some… feelings for that Blue boy." I whispered to myself. "Huh? You said something?" I heard Blue ask. "N..n..nothing! Nothing very important, really." I answered, and blushed slightly.

_**The next morning….**_

_**Blue's POV: **_

"I still could not make out that pesky girl's weird behaviour." I said to myself. I had just finished taking a bath. I caught a glimpse of Green still asleep on the bed. Wow, she's kinda cute. Damn me to realize that only now when we've known each other for ten years.

I continued looking at her for ten minutes until she awoke. I quickly turned away, blushing slightly. Then I realized I only had a towel on. I heard Green scream.

"Hey, don't worry. You've gotta expect things like this when you live in the same room as me, you know. I get muddle-headed sometimes. Next time you sleep, set an alarm clock so when the alarm rings, I'll know that it's time to hide in the closet." I informed her. I am so embarrassed. Wow. I'm embarrassed. This is rare. I figured this is only the second time I felt embarrassed in my entire life. The first time was when Red stole my shirt when I was in the bathroom and I had to step out naked. Ew!

Green nodded nervously. "Okay, so I'm going to change now." I said, and bolted into the closet.

**(A/N)**

**Like it? I know it's kind of short but at least I put that dream part, right? Got that idea from A.N.D who wrote Knockin' On Raven's Door which inspired me to put that part. Have fun waiting for my next chapter! ;)**


	5. An Accidental Hug

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own pokemon. If I did, I would make Ash and Misty kiss or do some lemon stuff and Misty would never have left the group, and May, Max, and Dawn would never even join the group. And if I really did own pokemon, Ash's starter pokemon would be a Squirtle and his first captured pokemon will be a Weedle. **

**(A/N) You like the story so far? **

**Yes: Great! **

**No: Too bad for you. Now scram out of this story.**

**If you answer Yes, you continue reading? Answer no you get the hell out of here. So…. When I finish this story I'm gonna write a Teen Titans pairing story, either Beast Boy and Raven or Robin and Starfire. You can vote by reviewing this story. If you want, that is. I don't force reviews. Okay, on with the story! P.S. remember to give me opinions about the story, especially about Green's lemon dream in Chapter 4: Embarrassment. I don't mind whether it's good or bad, but if you reviewed bad stuff, I'd like to know the reason. Thanks. **

* * *

_**Blue's POV: **_

I got out of the closet with green khaki pants and a sleeveless singlet with the words emblazoned on it 'I'm cool, and I like it!'. I got out of the closet and slammed the door.

"The Discovery Channel… boring. Kids Central… boring! That channel's for kids! Cartoon Network… nah!! Let's see what's up on Disney Channel….. Ew, they're showing that gay show Hannah Montana…."

I shook my head as Green continued to mumble about how all the channel shows were bad. I snatched my handphone from my bag and started playing games. "Showing The Spectacular Spider Man again…. Damn boring. Switch to another channel….. Oh my god! They are still showing that idiotic magic holy damn show Harry Sucker? Or was it Harry Potluck? Oh, I remember, it was Harry Potter." I heard Green saying. _What an idiot. But she's still cute, _I thought.

I looked at her figure and smirked. It wasn't me to be the flirting type, but I'm really getting attracted to Green. Uh.. what the hell am I thinkin' right now… shucks… maybe I have some kind of illness…. How the heck can I like Pesky Girl… Duh! I'm going to have a snooze.

"I'm going to sleep." I said, and hit my head directly onto the pillow. Unfortunately, I was a bit of a klutz and hit my hard head directly into Green. Gosh, I mistaken her head for a pillow.

I knocked Green over and she accidentally pulled me down "Gah!" I yelled. Before we knew it, we fell down the bed. Ouch!

"I guess we can get up n…" I said, then looked at the position I was in. I was in Green's arms. _Uh oh, she will kill me for sure, _I thought, and quickly pulled myself up.

I stared at Green. She had a very, very, very red thing on her cheeks. Then I made it out. She was blushing fiercely. And I mean FIERCELY.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Uh… No problem?" she answered. "Yeah right. I'm going to sneeze, I mean I'm going to snooze." I said quickly, and plopped onto the pillow.

_**Outside the room….**_

_**Gold's POV:**_

"Hey, that hurts!" I yelped, as Crystal plastered a plaster on my arm. Blue and Green beat me to a bad pulp.

"You shouldn't have interfered." Red told me. "Duh. It's so obvious that they like each other. I just helped them boost their confidence. Anything wrong? And this is what I get for helping someone out." I snorted.

"Uh… yeah, they MIGHT like each other. It's not obvious, Gold. You should use the word 'might'." Red answered. "I like the beating thing though. Love it! Maybe Green can teach me those beating skills one day." Sapphire grinned, punching her fists into the air.

"Duh. I think it is obvious they like each other." Yellow said from behind Red. "Hah, finally someone who agrees with me." I smirked. "Wonder what stuff they are doing in that room?" I continued with a goofy grin.

We stared at each other before realizing what he meant. "You have such a perverted mind, Gold! That's it! I'm not helping you with the plasters anymore!" Crystal yelled at me, and dumped the box of plasters on the floor, gave me a hard slap, then walked away.

"Duh, you just made your girlfriend angry." Ruby teased. "For the millionth time, she's not my girlfriend!" I screamed at him, and aimed a punch at him. Unfortunately, I missed and he slipped away, laughing.

"You guys never get along, do you?" Yellow laughed. "Maybe we can get to know each other better when he stops pestering me with all that Crystal stuff! All these years I've known him, he's favourite topic is bringing up that Crystal thing." I answered angrily.

"Tell me honestly, Gold. Don't you even have the tiniest feelings for her?" Red asked me. "Well, do you like Yellow, then?" I taunted. Red stared at Yellow and quickly said, "I'm going to make some tea for everyone." with that, he scampered away.

Everyone turned to Yellow. "M.. m.. me? I'm just going back to my room. I'm feeling rather sleepy." Yellow said nervously, and bolted to her room.

"Duh! And they think they can lecture me in relationships when they don't even have experience in one." I snorted. Sapphire arched an eyebrow. "I guess I'm the only one here, so let's get going. It isn't fun to chat when there are only two people. Uh, and you've been saying many 'duhs'. You shoulda' quit that." Sapphire said. "Okay." I answered sleepily, and made my way to my room.


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I do, Ash would battle the Elite Four before moving on to the Pokemon League. And Ash would have captured Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres before moving on to Johto. **

**(A/N) So, guess the situation's burning hot now. Wow, can't believe I updated three times in a day… Woah… **

* * *

_**Green's POV: **_

Oh great. I've made a fool out of myself by embracing him.

Hey, but it wasn't intentionally.

I stared at the snoring Blue. This was the first time in ten years I realized he snored as loud as me in my sleep.

Well, we never really got along much anyway, so I wasn't surprised.

I pulled out a photo album from my bag. This photo album was like my journal. It reminds me of memories when I was younger, even though they are bad ones. I scrolled through the pictures carefully.

The first picture was me secretly stealing Red's badges when I was 10 years old. The next picture was me putting up a big fight in the Pokemon League. Another was me trying to get into Saffron City.

I finished the pictures when I was 10 years old, so I moved on to the pictures taken when I was 12. I saw a picture of Yellow and me, another picture was Yellow, Bill, and I in Cerise Island.

I skipped to the pictures taken in the Sevii Islands, when I was 16 years old. One picture was me in my new dress; another was me training with Kimberly to learn the Hydro Cannon ultimate skill; another was Red, Blue and me fighting off the Deoxys Divide clones in the Trainer Tower. A photo album was great for bringing back past memories.

"Go on… I love it… I love it… Don't stop…" I heard Blue said in his sleep. "Eh?" I spun round to see the talking Blue smiling in pleasure.

_**In Blue's dream….**_

_**Normal POV:**_

Blue was with a drunkard: Green. She had been drinking TEN BOTTLES of beer non-stop and had been volmitting five times in a row.

Blue drove Green home and put her on the bed. "Are you sure it's okay for me to leave you here?" Blue asked. The drunk Green didn't answer and pulled Blue onto the bed.

"What are you do.." Blue was cut off by Green's kiss. "Take off your shirt. We're making out." Green giggled. "Huh? No, what, hey!" Blue screamed as Green forced a bottle of beer into his mouth. "I prepared this, just in case." Green grinned a goofy grin. Obviously she didn't know what she was doing 'cause she was drunk.

A minute later, the bottle was completely empty, and Blue was drunk too. Green unbuttoned his shirt goofily and her hand touched Blue's lips and kissed him. Blue willingly accepts the kiss, but obviously he had no idea what he was doing when he was in drunkard mode.

What happened next? Well, they began making out.

_**End of Blue's dream….**_

_**Blue's POV: **_

"Is something wrong?" I heard a voice. "Uh?" I sat up to face Green.

"Wow, that was some dream." I said in pleasure. "What?" Green asked. "Nothing!" I said quickly, trying to choose the right choice of words.

"Did you have a dream?" Green asked. "No, I mean yes. It was a rather pleasant dream…" I said dreamily as I stared off into space.

_**Green's POV: **_

A pleasant dream… That reminded me about my latest dream. The making out with Blue dream. Yup, it was… very pleasant, alright.

I giggled at the thought of it. "Uh… Green?" Blue waved a hand in front of my face. "Uh? Nothing." I smiled innocently. "Whatever you say. Hey. It's 12.53p.m already. Wanna grab some lunch?" Blue asked. "Sure!" I answered.

_**Outside the room….**_

_**Sapphire's POV: **_

I was training with my pokemon when I saw Ruby. "Hey, are you free this evening?" Ruby asked. "Yep. I have my kickboxing class actually, but it is cancelled 'cause my teacher was sick. Anything up?" I answered.

"Um…. Sapph… can I… uh… um…" Ruby began stammering. "Shoot." I said. "Can I… uh… uh…" Ruby began stammering again. "Just get the words out. Shoot it, quick! I still got to train, you know!" I yelled at him.

"S.. s.. sorry Sapph…Can I… uh……..um… Can I… um…" Ruby looked like something was preventing his tongue to say something! "Shoot it!!" I screamed at him in fury.

"S..s.. sorry!" he apologized. "So?!" I shouted. "SapphcanIaskyouout!" he said quickly.

"Uh? What did you say? Say it slower please… I can't hear!" I complained.

"Sapph, can I ask you out?" Ruby asked nervously. I looked at him in surprise. "Yes, I like you, alright." admitted Ruby. He was blushing like mad.

"Uh, if you don't wanna go… it's okay.." Ruby looked disappointed as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" I gripped his hand. "Sure I'll go . What's the venue and what time will we meet?" I grinned. "Really?! Um, so, that means I guess you like me then?" Ruby said, dense.

I blushed. "Well… hehe.. yeah! So what…" I said nervously. Ruby stared at me in shock. I guess he never actually thought I liked him. Well, I liked him a lot. Since I met him… it was love at first sight.

"What's the venue and what time we meet?" I repeated. "Oh, sorry, princess." Ruby chuckled. "7.30p.m to 8.30p.m we will have dinner. Then I'll bring you to see any movie of your choosing." Ruby said.

I nodded as he skipped away. I can't believe a guy just asked me out. I was plain, rough, and a tomboy. "Guess I'm not gonna go in this." I looked at my red shirt, and began running into my room to prepare.

**(A/N) Really sorry to people who were hoping the Sapph n' Ruby part to become Blue and Green part. I just decided to add a little Franticshipping to the mix. At the introduction chapter I said I was going to add Mangaquest, Frantic, and Special shipping don't u rmb? Oh well, guess not. Stay tuned to the next chapter, ppls!**


	7. Doing Private Things in a Hotel

**Disclaimer: I really and 'eally and 'ally and 'lly and 'ly do not own pokemon. I wish I do. I own all my stories at Fanfic though. Go take a peek at the stories in my favourites. Some are pokemon spoofs, some are Teen Titans romance, and mostly are Pokemon romance. Two or three Twilight in my favourites too. Yeah, and….. hm? What were you saying? Oh yeah, I forgot. I need to get on with the story. Okay, on with the story!!**

_**Green's POV: **_

I gripped tightly on the fridge handle although I don't know why I had to grip so tightly and pulled it open. "Woah-oah-oah!!" I yelled clumsily as I strucked something.

"You okay?" I found Blue staring at me. His hand had blocked my fall. _Woah, _I thought.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I answered, as Blue pulled me up. I blushed in embarrassment. _This is the first time in TEN years he did something GOOD to me, _I thought as I looked at him dreamily.

Blue spun round without warning and I quickly turned away. "What's in the fridge?" he asked.

I stared and remembered what Red had told me. He liked soup and rice plus chicken wings for lunch. I guess now it wouldn't matter having a dense friend like Red.

"Your all-time favourite." I grinned, and dragged the heavy bag of rice out of the fridge. Then I snatched out some dumplings to make soup. I glanced into the fridge again. I pulled out two chicken wings and turned on the stove.

"H..h..how did you know how I like?" Blue asked admiringly. "A dense person like Red doesn't mean he isn't clever enough to find out what your favourite food is." I answered.

"Guess he got it from Prof. Oak." snorted Blue, and plopped onto the bed, saying, "call me when it's ready."

_**In a fabulous restaurant….**_

_**Sapphire's POV:**_

"It must have cost you quite some hundred s for this place." I said, looking around. Ruby had booked the most fabulous restaurant I had ever seen in my entire life. There was a good ambience, and not to mention good food. The air was stupendous, making me inhale and exhale without stopping for ten times.

"Take a break." laughed Ruby, as he looked at me breathing in and out. "I can't help it." I answered in pleasure.

When our food came, Ruby glanced at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked nervously. "You." Ruby answered dreamily. I blushed.

"Me?" I said. "You look beautiful." grinned Ruby. He looked like he was hypnotized. I smiled gracefully. This was the first time I was learning to be a… girl. It had took two hours for Yellow to dress me up.

I stepped out of the restaurant and turned around. Ruby was still staring at me.

Gosh. I had enticed him.

"Why don't we…" Ruby grinned goofily and made out a bed with his fingers.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Ruby gave me another goofy grin.

I calmed down. He wasn't usually like this. He had too much beer just now. I slapped my head. _He's drunk, or either hypnotized. You are such a fool, Sapphire. You shouldn't have wear such a gorgeous gown this evening,_ I thought, shaking my head.

Ruby suddenly pounced. He gripped me tightly and pushed me to the nearest hotel, only a stone's throw away from the restaurant.

Oh, shit.

I'm getting pulled to bed by someone who doesn't know what he is doing.

"Snap out of it!!" I yelled right into Ruby's face.

He didn't hear me. He pulled me upstairs and the next minute I was pushed onto the bed.

I screamed as Ruby pounced.

The next thing I knew, Ruby and I were doing something you wouldn't like to hear under the blanket.

_**Back at Oak Laboratory...**_

_**Inside Blue and Green's room….**_

_**Blue's POV:**_

It was already past 11. Green was asleep, but I was still hitting away on my gameboy. Yup, I was playing Mario Racers.

"Take that, you fool!" I shouted quietly as my character, Mario, threw a bomb at the racer in front of me. He immediately slowed down and my racer was soon a meter in front of him.

After getting the 1st place in the race, I saved the game and threw my gameboy skillfully into my bag.

Direct hit.

I threw it like a basketball.

Yep, told you my skills were good.

I stared at Green. She was asleep now. _Maybe if I do that… thing with her now she won't… oh stop thinking perverted thoughts, Blue! Although she's cute, _I thought, as I retreated onto the pillow.

I stared at Green's cute face for one last time. Two minutes later, I was kissing Green and my hand was in Green's shirt. Yup, I was asleep and dreaming about Green already.

**(A/N) Like it? I know this one is very lemon! Remember to review! **


	8. Making out

(A/N)

**(A/N)**

**Hi, it's me! Last chapter was a bit lemonish. Wanna see what happens next? Read to find out!**

_**Ruby's POV:**_

"What a nice morning… What?!" I glanced at the naked girl beside me. I leaned forward. Sapphire!

I stared at myself. I was naked too. Oops. I must have done things I shouldn't have in my drunken stupor.

I tried to scream, but no words came out of my mouth. I took a peek under the blanket at Sapphire's naked body. I sniggered at myself mischieviously as I jumped out of bed and buttoned up my clothes.

_**Blue's POV: **_

"You're doing great, Green. Don't ever… stop… uhmmm… so comforta… huh?!" I sat up. "Wow, just a dream, as always." I murmured.

I kicked off the blanket and charged toward the bathroom. The water was atrociously cold.

I forgot to on the heater.

Let's just say I couldn't on it because the heater switch is right on top of the bed. Which means if I fall, I would land on Green… naked!

_Don't be such a scaredy cat, Blue. Who knows? I might never fall! Although I hope I will, _I thought, and grinned in pleasure.

I wrapped myself in a blue towel with the words 'This is Cool Blue's towel. Don't steal it, or you'll be sorry!'. I reached for the button.

When suddenly….

Yep, you guessed it.

I really fell, and my lips landed on Green's.

Oops.

My hands was in a very…

Very..

Very…

Awkward position.

My hands were pressing on Green's bra.

Oh shit.

My private part was touching Green's too.

Uh oh.

At that moment, Green had to wake up.

_**Green's POV:**_

Was this another dream of mine?

I was in a very close position with Blue.

But this couldn't be a dream. I was still in the same room. Everything was the same I had left it yesterday night. The only differences were that Blue was on me and he was naked.

This must be a dream. So I decided to make the best of it.

I pushed Blue down and I began making out with him. This felt really great. REALLY GREAT!

Blue looked surprised. Shocked. I wondered why. If this was a dream, he would always be the first one who tried to make out. And of course, I always accepted.

Then I figured.

This wasn't a dream!

Everything felt so real.

And it took me ten minutes to figure that out.

I pushed Blue away.

"What's wrong? That was real good." Blue rubbed his chest passionately.

"You pervert Blue!" I screamed as I threw a pillow at him. He ducked.

"What's wrong? Isn't this a dream?" he asked himself.

"No, you idiot! This is real! And it took me ten minutes to figure it out…" I muttered.

Blue yelled. "You mean we just…"

"Yes, Blue. Accidentally. And we thought it was a dream. We did the three words." I yelled angrily. I was too wild to calm down. I had just make out with someone I liked! He would dump me now! He would think I'm a freak and actually sleep on the floor! I began sobbing.

Suddenly, someone forced me to face up. Blue. Without warning, he kissed me and continued making out with me.

**(A/N) I knew this was the chapter you were longing for. Give reviews! **


	9. Final Chapter

**(A/N) **

**I know, I know! You don't have to remind me we've come to the… intimate chapter of this story. Come on, ignore this note. READ READ READ!! **

* * *

_**Green's POV: **_

I ran a hand down Blue's neck before I realized what I was doing. I edged away in shock. "Y.. y… you raped me!!" I screamed.

Blue arched an eyebrow, then screamed and yelled and jumped out of the blanket screaming.

I pointed to my dress. "Well, at least we haven't taken out our clothes…."

"AHHHH!! I've lost my dream to become a virgin!!" yelled Blue in panic. I snorted, then burst into laughter. Who would ever dream of becoming a virgin?

Blue pointed an accusing finger at me. "You! It's all your fault!" he shouted.

"What has it got to do with ME?! You pulled me onto the bed, remember?!" I argued back.

Blue turned as red as a tomato. "Did I?" he asked himself.

"Yes you did." I frowned at him in fury. Suddenly, Blue knocked me onto the pillow and he began ripping off my clothes.

"Help! I'm being raped!!" I yelled.

Blue stopped suddenly. I stared at him, wondering why he stopped.

_**Blue's POV: **_

Gosh.. what the hell made me do that…

What part of my body made me do that…

I tried to remember all the body parts my science teacher had teached us. But I felt possessed because I was doing things I shouldn't! I had already ripped off Green's dress completely.

"Make up your mind. Are you really willing to do 'it' with me?!" I heard Blue said angrily. I released her and she stood up, putting her hands on her hips. She looked just like my strict Chinese teacher when he was angry.

"What if I say I do?" I answered, turning redder than I had ever been in my entire life. I'd been so red I guess I could have got into the Guinness Book Of World Records.

Green just smirked and pushed me down onto the bed.

_**Ruby's POV: **_

As Sapphire and I walked back to Pallet Town, we exchanged glances. Finally, Sapphire spoke up, "what are you going to do if there's a baby?"

I choked on my saliva. I haven't thought of that yet. "Well, Sapph, we just have to raise the baby." I suggested, praying to God a baby won't come out.

"I'll check with the doctor tomorrow. You better keep your word. Anyway, it was you who did the first move." Sapphire frowned at me.

I stared at her angry look, and nodded continuously. Sometimes, Sapphire can be really scary if she wants to. I sighed. Then I brightened.

"Give birth to a girl." I grinned. "She'll be so good with accessories."

"No! A boy is better. It can learn martial arts!" Sapphire argued back.

So we argued and argued, all the way home.

_**Gold's POV: **_

"Do you hear?" I pointed to the door where Blue and Green was locked. "Yeah… I guess they have to settle some scores…." giggled Yellow.

"Maybe they are doing 'it' right now," he laughed.

"Just as dirty as ever, Gold." said a feminine voice. Gold spun round to see Crystal. She was wearing a beautiful black gown.

"Woah, Crys, that's beautiful!" Red exclaimed. "Glorious!" agreed Yellow, clapping. I just smirked. "I think white suits you better." I suggested, sniggering.

Crystal growled at me. "Mega, Solarbeam!" she yelled, throwing out her Meganium's pokeball. A minute later, I was unconscious. I could barely hear Crystal smirking, "serves him right."

_**An hour later….**_

"GWAHHHH!!" I awoke to a pail of cold water. "Get your butt up, Gold. There's a surprise!" grinned Red. I sat up and he pointed to Ruby and Sapphire who had just gotten back.

"Guess what? Sapph is having Ruby's baby!" Red smirked. I sniggered. "I was guessing they'd do 'it' sooner or later." I replied, watching them kiss each other.

**THE END**

**I know it sounds a little confusing. Here's what's up ten years later… Normal POV**

_**In a condominium in Vidiran City….**_

"Blue! Blue! Get Lina's milk!" called a voice from the living room. "Coming!" a spiky haired mature 30 year old rushed from the kitchen holding a… childish milk bottle in his hands. He kissed the 1 year old baby in Green's arms and gave her the milk. She took it happily and began drinking.

_**Elsewhere in Vermillion City….**_

"Gosh, the latest episode of Spiderman And His Amazing Friends is so exciting." said a man wearing a cap. Gold. He was no longer wearing his goggles, but he still enjoyed playing billards and he was quite attached to his cap.

"Catch!" said a voice and a bottle of coke was tossed into his face. A blue haired woman emerged. "I told you to catch didn't I?" she said, fed up as she picked up the bottle.

"Sorry Crys. Watch that temper. You don't wanna make that bad attitude, yes I mean very bad attitude, affect our baby would you?" he smirked and pointed to a plump stomach. "You're getting fat, anyway." he continued.

The rest of the afternoon were spent with Crystal chasing Gold around the house.

_**In a bungalow build in the fresh Pallet Town….**_

"Red? Where are you?" Yellow searched every room in the bungalow. She scratched her head in frustration. "I shouldn't have bought such a big bungalow! Finding someone is so troublesome!" she complained.

Yellow had already thrown her straw hat away. She now had long blonde hair, with nice eyes. Now everywhere she go, men will go all gaga over her, and they'll be whacked by her husband, Red.

"Red, where the hell are… GWAHH!!" she screamed as a monster jumped out at her. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder, chuckling away. The monster removed the mask to reveal Red.

"You scared me!" yelled Yellow, and hit Red on the head. "Life is meant for fun!" laughed Red goofily. "Pika, Pika, Pika!" the Pikachu on Red's shoulder, known as Pika, agreed.

"Anyway, I'm meeting Ruby and Sapph later for training. Don't forget not to cook, okay? All the Pokedex holders already arranged to meet at Ruby and Sapph's house for dinner."

_**In Cerulean City….**_

"I still don't understand why we can't move to Hoenn." grumbled Sapphire. "The other Pokedex holders just want to keep in touch with us, honey, don't be such a grouch. Take Jerald's milk, will you?" Ruby replied, patting a 3 year old to sleep.

"Okay. Remember to cook. The Pokedex holders are coming to our house for dinner tonight. And we're meeting Red at Fuchsia City later." said Sapphire, as she poured in all the milk powder into the bottle. Ruby stared, then shook his head. "Sapph, honey, I think you added a little more milk powder than Jerald must have."

**THE END! IT'S REALLY THE END THIS TIME!**

**(A/N) I hope you liked the story. Remember to give reviews! I would like to thank shaman-girl-of-the-wind for reviewing every chapter. Once again, thank you and hope you enjoyed the story! **


End file.
